


Here for you

by MiriRainbowitz



Series: those were our wives (who decided to fuck) [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various people talk to Alexander in the wake of the affair going public</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I agreed with him once

**Author's Note:**

> El, enabler, you all know the drill.
> 
> This fic is set at various dates after the first two chapters of "As soon as I heard (the internet is a terrible thing)"

Alexander was chewing his sandwich as he opened the door to his office, almost choking in surprise at the sight of Thomas Jefferson sitting there. He quickly closed the door.

“Jefferson, what do you want?” he asked as he went over to his desk.

“Look, Hamilton…” Jefferson trailed off. “I – heard about what happened.”

“So what, you’re here to rub it in my face?” Alexander said bitterly.

“No, actually,” Jefferson replied, and Alexander looked up in surprise. “I hate you, but that’s because of your politics, and I don’t think you deserved to be cheated on.”

“Are you saying you feel sorry for me?” Alexander asked.

“I guess,” Jefferson replied. “I feel sorry for what you’re going through.”

“Uh, thanks,” Alexander said. “Wow, this is really awkward and uncomfortable.”

Jefferson nodded. “Well, that’s _one_ thing we agree on,” he said.

“How about this – we’ll keep to the status quo, but let’s not bring this up ever again,” Alexander said.

“Sounds good by me,” Jefferson replied. “See you later.” With that, he hurried out of the office.

Alexander just hoped his day wouldn’t get any weirder than this.


	2. Don't call me son

“And that’s it for today. Meeting adjourned,” Washington said, and everyone started to gather their stuff and leave. “And Alexander – stay for a minute.”

Alexander froze in the middle of putting his stuff away, then sat back down. In less than a minute, the room had emptied out, leaving only Washington and Alexander in it.

“What is it, sir?” Alexander asked.

“I wanted to see how you were – dealing,” Washington said. “With…”

“All things considered, it’s – not as bad as it could be,” Alexander replied. “John Laurens is letting me stay in his spare room – when I actually manage to not sleep in my office – and I’ve been keeping myself busy.” He sighed. “But I only see my family for a few hours a week – Friday night dinner, then I leave after it’s over, and Eliza and I haven’t exchanged more than a few words over the past few weeks.”

“The worst part is – Philip and Angie and Alex Jr are still in _elementary school_ , and Angelica told me that she had to explain to them what cheating on someone was, and that their _mother_ cheated on me. They’re just _kids_. It’s – I can’t even imagine what they’ll go through in school, because everyone will know and they’re already dealing with a fractured family, and I just feel so _helpless_. It’s – I would do anything to fix this, but I _can’t_. It’s the worst feeling in the world.”

“I can only imagine,” Washington replied after Alexander had been silent for a few seconds. “Look, son –”

“Don’t call me son –”

“If you need anything, you can always come to me.”

“Thank you,” Alexander said, then started gathering his stuff. “I’ll see you later.”


	3. Can we confer?

“Alexander?”

Alexander looked up to see Aaron standing in the doorway of his office. “Aaron Burr, sir,” he replied, lips quirking up a bit. “Come in. What do you want to talk about?”

“You,” Aaron answered. “I know it’s been almost a week since…” he trailed off. “But I’ve been busy, so this was the earliest I could see how you’re doing. It must be rough.”

“You can say _that_ again,” Alexander muttered. “Honestly, as bad as it is for me, it’s even worse for the kids. I mean, John is obviously too young to understand anything at all, but the others know that Eliza did something bad that really hurt me, and – she’s their _Mom_ , and I’m their Dad, and they know we can’t even live in the same house anymore.”

“I’m very sorry for what you and your kids are going through,” Aaron replied. 

“Thank you,” Alexander said. “And on the plus side, Angelica’s here. She’s staying with Eliza and the kids, so at least Eliza isn’t completely alone.”

“You sound like you still care about Eliza,” Aaron replied.

“I do,” Alexander said. “Maybe that makes me a fool, but I still love her.”

“Did you know, up until this week, I never even considered how James Prevost would have felt if he’d known about my affair with Theodosia?” Aaron asked. “Now I can’t help but wonder how he would have reacted.”

“Probably pretty badly,” Alexander replied. “Most people do. And while we’re on the subject, how is your lovely wife?”

Aaron’s expression grew uncertain. “We don’t know. The doctors said the surgery was a success, but when we went in for our checkup yesterday, there was apparently way too much of something in her blood. We have to go in for a full exam in ten days.”

“I do hope she gets better,” Alexander said. “I would hate to lose the only member of the Burr family who actually has an opinion on something.”

Aaron smiled slightly at that. “I have to go. I’ll see you around, Alexander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fyi, everything I know about stomach cancer (which is probably what Theodosia Sr died from when Theodosia Jr was about 10 or 11) came from looking at the Wikipedia article about stomach cancer for a few minutes.


End file.
